Circumstances Leading To You
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: L is transferred to living with his cousin and his family... In Japan. Oh, they forgot to mention they'd be out of town when he arrived, leaving L in the care of their next door neighbors, The Yagami's. Eventual LxLight
1. Prologue: Uprooted

I startled awake at the feel of a cool breeze from an open window, rubbing my eyes trying to focus my eyes and mind. "Where am I?" I can hear the sounds of soft breathing next to me. I snap my eyes open and search the immediate area.

"My room and… Light Yagami?" Placing my index finger on my bottom lip. "How could something like this come about… Let me think. Ah. Yes. I'm going to tell you a story. The story of the last week. How two opposite people became unlikely friends. Where to begin. I suppose Monday is always a good start. But first. I am about to tell you the circumstances leading to the events of this week."

I am L. Yes, that's my name. L Lawliet, pronounced like low light… at any rate. I'm 16, alone and transferring to Japan. How did this happen you may be wondering. Turns out, I have family here. After being abandoned in an orphanage you could imagine my skepticism. There is an 83% likelihood that I will be abandoned again. I don't mind really, I prefer to be alone, I miss Watari and the other orphans though. I will more than likely see them again.

* * *

I looked down at the gate number on my ticket and got off of the plane. "Perfect. No one is here. Surprise, L." I looked down and ran into a young man, looking up I noted he was a goody two shoes.

He poked my forehead and said one word, "Lawliet?" I nodded slowly at the chestnut colored hair boy. "I'm Light. We're stuck together until your family comes back into town. So, if you're as strange as you look, try not to embarrass me."

I dropped my eyes to the ground, typical thinking for an egotistical, pompous prick. He's probably got a god complex. Let's hope I really don't have to deal with him long. I picked my bag up and set it on my shoulder and followed Light, he stood upright and was very proper. I, however, seem to be the opposite, I slouch, I've been told I sit oddly. But ,if I don't, my reasoning decreases by 40%. I outwardly sigh as we exit the airport and he leads me to a car. I stopped next to it as the trunk opened and Light took my bag from me. I'm not sure what to make of him, perhaps more observance is required.

Slamming the trunk shut I was startled from my thoughts by an polite smile and him opening the door for me… I see, he's the wonder boy. "Well, get in or we'll never get anywhere."

I nodded and bit my thumb, "Indeed, thank you, Light." Sitting myself in the car and having the door slammed next to me made me realize the gravity of my situation. I'm not only in another country, but with a family whom I have no knowledge of… Going to live with a family I had no knowledge of ever existing.

Light sat himself in the backseat next to me and sat upright and at attention. You're trying too hard. Just then, the older man in the driver's seat turned to me and smiled, "Hello, L, I'm Soichiro Yagami. And this is Sachiko, my wife, we are Light's parents, we also have a daughter named Sayu that you will be meeting later on." Oh wonderful. Two perfect kids, perfect older brother and perfect younger sister.

Rolling my eyes I looked out the window of the car, watching the city flash by. The sun was setting and I listened to the conversation of the family, but not really, just nodding occasionally and mumbling so none of them could understand me. By the time the vehicle had finally stopped, it was dark out and I was violently ripped from my thoughts by a kind smile of Sachiko. "I'm sorry Mrs. Yagami, I'm very tired from my flight, what did you say?"

"Oh, L sweetie, I said you'll be staying in our guest room it's across the hall from Light's room, so, if you need anything you can just ask him, alright, dear?" She's a sweet woman but when my eyes shifted to Light his face had the expression of "bother me and you'll wish your plane had crashed."

I sighed softly and gave a small smile. "Thank you. I appreciate the kindness." I pulled the handle to the door and got out and pulled my own bag from the trunk before Light could grab it, I leaned in and said lowly, "You don't like this. I don't like this. But don't be fake with me. I hate liars." I turned on my heel and shuffled to the home of the Yagami's I gave a quick glance over my shoulder to see Light smirking and shutting the trunk. He is a curious case indeed.

I walked through the door to be met with large brown eyes, "Hi! I'm Sayu! So, I guess you're Beyond's cousin!? He's really cute." She blushed at the last part as if she didn't mean to say it. I see… So, the perfect son and the not so perfect daughter.

"Sayu! Leave him alone." Speak of the devil. "He will be staying with us for the rest of the month, the Birthday's are coming home next weekend. Bug him later, after he's settled a little." His voice was stern, almost as if he was annoyed. Perhaps, I can make an alliance with this Sayu. She seems nice enough.

She frowned a little dejectedly, "Would you like to help me get settled, Sayu?"

Her face lit back up with a bright smile, "You'd let me?" A little amused I smiled slightly and nodded. "Well! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and almost yanked me off of my feet. After regaining my balance she pulled me up the stairs and down the hall.

It really is a nice room, a small TV, a desk, bookshelves, a bed. I suppose this could be worse. I shifted my glance at Sayu who was talking fast and showing me everything in the room. Really? I'm fairly certain I could figure this out. "It's so exciting! I can't believe you're actually here! You, Beyond and Light are all in the same grade. At least you'll know someone!"

I sighed outwardly, "Doesn't seem like Light is all that thrilled. I'll probably just stay out of his way until I can get settled in my new home…" My voice trailed and I muttered, "And, probably after that too."

Sayu tilted her head, "Well I like you! We can be friends, even if that bully won't be your friend!" She stuck her tongue out in the direction of his room. I smiled softly. She's just being nice. I looked up in the direction of Light's room, what's a guy like that decorate his room with. I could learn a lot. "Anyway! L, dinner will be on soon. So, I'll come get you! 'Kay?" I nodded and watched her skip down the hall and turn into the door on the right, in front of the staircase. Must be her room.

I opened my bag and set my photo album on the night stand next to the bed, along with my laptop. I plugged in the charger and turned it on. A bold old English letter of "L" emboldened on the screen. I miss home. But I guess that isn't my home anymore. From what I understand, the Birthday's originally moved from Los Angeles. A better job offer came up here in Japan. So my uncle moved everyone to this little hamlet. Great. I'd almost rather deal with a big city than… Him. As I was thinking about Light he knocked on my doorframe. I looked up slowly hiding the fact that I nearly jumped from my skin. How does he do that?! "Yes?"

"I feel like we started off wrong." He leaned in the doorway.

"Probably because Light was rude to me." I looked back down at my computer and began typing to my siblings back at the orphanage. This guy, the audacity, I kept him in my vision at all times.

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I'm sorry. I have a reputation to uphold and…" Oh, this asshole.

"…and you wouldn't want someone as strange as me tarnishing it. Very well. I will ignore your existence and you can pretend I'm not here." I gave him a triumphant glance.

He smiled a little taken back, "L. I didn't mean to be rude to you. Let's start with that."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I was lost in talking with my siblings about him. I glanced up and he was gone. It appears I have won this round. Shortly after he left Sayu knocked on my door.

"Dinners ready." She smiled sweetly and ran down the stairs. Here we go. I have a feeling this will never be not awkward. I stood up and started walking out of my new room and looked up to be met with direct eye contact of Light. Yeah. I get the distinct feeling we aren't going to get along.

Table set and everyone sitting in their places… Ah, damn Sayu. Did you have to leave the seat next to… Him open? Sighing I sat next to him. In my usual manner, of course, they all stared for a moment. I honestly could careless. "Are you boys excited? A new school year and you already know someone! Do you have the same home room?" Soichiro… Nice try. I mindlessly pushed a carrot around on my plate.

"I compared our schedules. We have nearly every class together. It seems we have similar intelligence." Light said without looking up from his lap. I glanced over and realized he's texting someone. Oh good. I'm already the freak.

"That's wonderful! You can show him around the school." Sachiko if only you knew what a jerk your son actually is.

I looked down, "Can't I wait for my cousin? I'll be alright missing a week of school." The thought of being dependent on Mr. Perfect unsettles me. I can already tell. This isn't going to be a pleasant week.

"No. We promised your family we'd see you off to a good start." Soichiro said firmly. Ah, bloody hell man! Can't you see you're leaving me at the mercy of the Devil? I pushed a different vegetable around my plate hoping no one would notice that I haven't eaten a bite.

"I'm very tired from my flight. Thank you very much for dinner and taking me in. I will try not to be a burden." I stood up and dismissed myself walking up the stairs. I walked into my room and shut my laptop, "Well. Tomorrow starts the beginning of Hell."


	2. Monday: Precession of Hell

The sun rose into my window I shut the curtains as it was ruining my vision of my laptop. I glanced at the clock then grumbled, great. Now I get to continue my journey of self growth and true happiness! Chuckling to myself about my own sarcasm I put a clean shirt on and put on my jeans. I heard a knock at my door, oh great. I shuffled over to the door as it was pushed open.

"Hey, L? We need to start going." Light could be heard from the other side of the door. I still don't know how to feel about him. Most of the time this is not a difficult task. I either hate you or tolerate you. I can't decide if I want to pop his head off or ignore him. More observance is yet needed.

I stepped out of my door to see him. Yes, you indeed try to hard, his hair in perfect place and his clothes without a single wrinkle. "What the hell, L? Didn't you sleep well? You'll need to sleep better if you're going to succeed here. I'm not sure who easy the schooling was in England, but here you have to actually try."

I stared blankly at him for a moment, "No, I won't. There isn't an academic standard I've met that I haven't shattered." I walked past him but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped to look back at him and he pointed to my feet.

"You have to wear shoes at school."

I glanced down at my feet and frowned. "I don't have any."

He gave me an odd stare then started bursting out laughing, "What kind of school did you go to before here?!"

I looked down and bit my thumb deep in thought, "I was home schooled in an orphanage." He stopped laughing and gave me an odd facial response. Perhaps regret? Guilt? Did Light feel these for laughing? Perhaps I should set the record straight. "I don't regret my up bringing, I excelled because of it. I had an enriching environment with private tutors and schedule the worked for me."

Light looked away, "Well, let's stop and get you some shoes on the way. Or you could try to fit into mine."

I smiled inwardly, guilt it is. "Thank you, Light. That means a lot to me." Not really, but I should feed the ego if I want to manipulate him further. He glanced away from me quickly, what was that?

"Yeah, sure. You can keep them so you won't have to use any money to buy any." I watch him as his cheek flush a little and he scratches the back of his neck, are these signs on guilt as well? Shrugging off his behavior I follow him into his room.

His room is pristine, I would have never guessed anyone lives in it. It looks like a room from a magazine, perfectly cleaned and tidied. Does he iron his sheets or does he not sleep either? His walls are practically blank with a few pictures his awards and the contents of elements. Interesting. He hides himself from even his family. What great secrets do you hide, Light Yagami? He handed me some shoes and put on a grand fake smile.

I sighed took the shoes and slipped them on loosely and walked out of his room. I grabbed the backpack they had prepared for me and waited outside slouching against the exterior or the house. Sayu skipped past me and stopped then turned around and smiled, "Walk with me? Let's get there early so I can show you around. I can't wait!" Oh brother, I nodded and followed her quietly, barely listening to her babble on and on about the school and its history, about Light and his friends and her friends and all the after school activities.

We arrived in front of a quiet school, you're stereotypical Japanese school. Complete with annoying chimes, instead of bells like you would find in the States or England. I could see a group of people already staring at me. Oh good. Note to self: NEVER come here early ever. Ever. Again. Sayu grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the building ignoring the stares and whispers. A quiet small smile spread across my lips, perhaps she isn't so bad. She's nice, in fact.

Pulling me past the library, past the cafeteria, through the halls and she finally stopped exactly as the bell chimed for the first attendance to be assembled. "And this is your home room, fortunately, when your cousin comes back you share this home room with him and Light. They base the home rooms by entrance exam scores. The best of the best are in this home room. Okay! See you at lunch! Come sit with me, please?" She smiled and skipped off to the stairs.

Turning around I shuffled into the room and placed myself in the furthest seat in the back of the room near a window. The group from outside the building filed in with Light in the center of them, all loudly laughing and talking among themselves. But not him. He silently walked among them hardly smiling. Another girl walked into the room behind them, she had waist length hair and glasses.

The teacher walked in, a thorn if a woman with a gravelly voice. She began role call, I shifted a glance outside and watched the leaves blow by on the trees. "Alright. Birthday is out of town", a few more names that seemed unimportant to me were read. "Teru Mikami?" A young man with messy but tactfully styled black hair raised his hand, he wore glasses and sat directly next to Light. The two occasionally whispered back and forth with each other. "Hideki Ryuga?" The blonde young man raised his hand, he sat side ways in his seat in front of Light. I see, Light is part of the beautiful and intelligent. No wonder he doesn't want me mucking his life. "Kiyomi Takada?" The young girl with glasses in the front of the group raised her hand as Hideki passed her a note. "Yuri Yuki?" The girl who trailed behind the group raised her hand. "Present." "And last and never the least, Light Yagami." The teacher looked up at him and smiled. He gave her a hollow but pleasant smile in return, "Good Morning, Mrs. Goodrich." She turned her attention to me and flipped through her pages. About time you old cow. "Oh my! And a new transfer student! L L… Law." Oh god, it's not hard.

"Lawliet." I scowled to her.

"I'm very sorry. Class, this is L, anything more to that?" She gave me a shaky smile.

Turning my attention away from her, "No."

Moderately frustrated with me as her tone stated painfully obviously, "Why don't you tell us about yourself."

Shooting her an irritated stare, "You asked for it. I'm L, I'm Beyond's cousin from England. Due to unforeseen circumstances I will be living with him." I looked back away from her while crouching in my usual manner. No one cares anyway, you old hag. I heard a small amount of laughter come from the corner of the group of people around Light. I'm not even going to dignify them with a look.

The rest of the time was spent socializing with each other. While I sat in the corner of the room day dreaming about home and Watari's sweets. The bell chimed and I looked down at my schedule, remembering Sayu's tour I knew where my next class was. Thankfully, she brought me here early. I can see, receiving any help from Light was a laughable offer. To concerned about the world around him to see that the world won't give him a second glance. As we walked down the hall Light's entourage became smaller and smaller before a piercing screech could be heard coming closer. Oh, heavens, what the hell is that dying animal doing in a school?

"Liiiiiiight! Miss Misa missed you!" A young attractive girl threw her arms around Light. His body language spells they aren't as close as she would like them to be. I smirked inwardly as she made a scene that distracted the stares from me to them. As I walked past them I heard Light, "Look, Misa, I have to get to class." He ducked out of her snake like hold on him and rounded the corner into the classroom taking his seat. I had the wonderful displeasure of the teacher thinking that I needed to be introduced. My patience is wearing at this. And Yuri followed in after Light and sat catty corner from him.

The teacher made a sad attempt to get the classes attention. But to no avail, so I cleared my throat singlehandedly silencing the class. "I'm L, I'm a transfer student." I looked at the teacher who gave me a dismissing glance then opened the textbook. But of course. Here come the insults, at least Light's group was polite enough to keep them to themselves. Maybe because the were intelligent enough to know I don't care.

"Hey, so are you related to an owl?" A larger built young man in the back of the room laughed and high-fived the people around him and continued, "You look like something dragged you here—" apparently Light had, had enough. Perhaps only him and his close group are allowed to make fun of me.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with? An owl? Dragged in?" He chuckled quietly, "What a pathetic excuse for a bullying attempt. You should be ashamed anything that unintelligent ever left your lips." He never once gave him a passing glance. But his words were laced with cruelty.

The class fell silent at his annoyance and the teacher thanked Light and began his lesson. Took my seat next to Light and behind Yuri.

Surviving a silent period of history. All of which I already knew, I played with my pen and noticed Light was doodling in his notebook. Apparently, I'm not the only one bored. The bell chimed. Finally, half way through the day… Now the most dreaded part… Facing the cafeteria, full of every grade. Wonderful.

I silently stood in line as Light and his group stood behind me quietly exchanging dull conversation of their previous class. Oh good. Look, muscles is back. Before I knew it, I was lifted off the ground by my shirt. Oh good. I thought things like this only happened in movies.

Before I knew it again a huge fist came flying at my face. Before the gigantic hand made contact with my face, Hideki cleared his throat, "Wouldn't it be unfortunate if your grades started to slip, Phillip? It would be a real shame if suddenly the answers on the test you copied were wrong. Or your homework was incorrectly done." I looked at him emotionlessly he had a warm smile, such cold words coming from a pleasant face. I'll analyze him later, for now I'm thankful. I'll never admit it, out loud anyway. Light stood behind him with arms folded and the rest of the entourage will full attention on him.

I really don't know what do think of these people. What's their angle? Well. If torment is what I'm destined for I far prefer theirs. I dropped my gaze from them and I was set on the floor, "Good thing your friends are here to save you."

Mikami quickly retorted, "Friends? No. He's in our home room, that makes him our rival and I for one would rather beat him on the board versus watching him getting beaten physically."

Light stood silently in the center of his group but the expression on his face was apathetic at best. I saw Sayu out of the corner of my eye and she smiled brightly, "L! Come sit with me!" She used me to cut her brother in line. Heh, I like this girl, she interlocked her arm with mine and stuck her tongue out at Light. Yes. I believe her and I could be good friends. We walked through the line grabbing food on the tray talking about her classes and my day so far. If looks could kill I would have been skinned alive and hung as the school flag. I feel bad for any male that's ever actually interested in his sister. His stare is borderline homicidal.

I carried the tray and she led me to her table of friends, "Hey guys! This is my friend, L!" Her friends all smiled warmly at me and greeted me carelessly. How very interestingly different they are. I sat next to Sayu realizing Light hasn't taken me from his field of vision yet. "So, he's Beyond's cousin, and he's staying with us until they come back from out of town."

A chorus of comments were made, but for once in my day they weren't negative. I guess Mello doesn't have to come "stab a bitch". I smiled slightly at the memory of our conversation.

As lunch period came to a close, I started back towards my locker to collect the remaining books I would need. At least there are only four classes in a day here. Probably why they go all year. Walking to my next class Teru walked next to me, "Take what I said seriously." He nudged me with a smirk and continued ahead of me. Alright. I don't hate him, but something about him doesn't sit right with me. Maybe in an alternate universe we hate each other.

Fortunately, the last classes went off without a hitch. With the occasional teasing coming from different sources. If this is a preview of what my life is going to be I'm in for the longest haul of my life. And to think. I only have to deal with one more year. As the final chime rang through the school I started walking home. Far behind Light, so that no one knew we were staying under the same roof. Wouldn't want to slip up now, I've done well not interacting with him as much as possible.

As I rounded the corner I walked passed Light's group of groupies, "Where are you going?"

I never hesitated, "I live this way now." I looked up towards my destination to see Light waiting for me watching his friends every movement. Now I get it. You know, Light. You have a funny way of showing kindness. But, I could feel his friends' presence still behind me, looming like a pack of hungry wolves.

Light gave a firm scowl, "And, what exactly did I say? Leave him alone." I glanced over my shoulder to see they had eased back a little. So. If it wasn't for Light… I glanced up at his cruel smile. Very well, Yagami, I'll play your silly game. If I only have to take a beating from you I can handle that. With ease.

I smirked back up at him. "What? Only you can pick on me?"

He grinned and walked next to me, "Exactly." And, so the beginning, of the most toxic relationship in my life began… And, that's saying something.


	3. Tuesday: Proving Grounds

Sayu all but knocked my door down, leaving me to blink a couple times in surprise, she was wailing at the top of her lungs… Perhaps that is singing. "L, come on!" She handed me her earbuds and motioned for me to walk to school with her. Placing one of them in my ears and walking next to her smiling slightly when she learned close to me, "This song reminds me of Light. Like everyday." "Someone call the doctor, got a case of the old bi-polar."

"Cause you're hot then cold you're yes then you're no you're in then you're out. You're up then you're down…" Chuckling quietly as he walked out of the door and locked it, shifting my glance to Sayu who promptly put a finger over her lips. We walked next to each other whispering amongst ourselves as Light's group of friends joined him behind us. Perhaps this is what friendship feels like, someone whose there that doesn't need to be… Glancing over my shoulder at Light, or does she?

Rounding the corner, Sayu's friends waved at both of us and rushed over surrounding both her and I, but this group, they don't have to like me. Yet, they seem to have received me as one of theirs. Sighing quietly to myself, too bad I wasn't a year behind with Sayu…

The bells chimed and I waved to my new found… Friends… Yes, I believe they are friends. Walking up to my locker and grabbed my bag of books that I would need for the days. Four new classes… Joy.

Walking into my home room just before the the bells chimed for tardy… I go sit down in my usual corner or the room, but something new happens today. This girl, Yuri. "L was it? It's pretty obvious of the social clique of this room. Maybe I can sit with you?"

Looking up from my book, "Hmm? Yes, I suppose if you want to commit social suicide."

She smiled at me, "I don't think that at all. After all. Yagami-San has taken an interest in you. Seems like only him and his buddies are allowed to harass you."

"So… An alliance? That's what you're looking for?" I stared pointedly at her.

She shook her head, "Well, I was trying to find a tactful way to be your friend without tell you that I think you're cute." She blushed a little. Hmm, what is she getting at? I know that I'm neither cute nor a social advantage. But… Why does Light keep looking over here. Ah. That must be the angle. She likes him, what better way to get under his skin, that's me.

I sigh outwardly, "Look, I'm a little new to this large group of people interaction and would prefer to keep to myself. I have no time or tolerance for drama of any type." That should keep her at bay.

The bells chimed, end of home period. I rushed out ahead of the rest of the class. This is going to be a difficult task keeping others at bay. Ah. Chemistry. This should be interesting. I walked into the class… Oh no… Assigned seating. Everyone began taking the seats with their names on it. Although, on a positive note. It seems I've been placed next to my cousin, who I know isn't here today. Or tomorrow. Or the rest of the week... I breathed a sigh of relief and took my seat. As the chimes rang I realized… I'm surrounded by Light and his posse…. Great. The door creaks open to reveal a younger looking man walking in. Guess the teachers here are mostly young.

The chemistry class dragged on as the bells chimed for sweet release for break I found myself outside of the library, couldn't hurt. I wandered into the vast room full of books climbing up the shelves and giant pillars. Standing in awe I heard the librarian, "Can I help you find something?" Sure how about anything here… I turned to the young woman with reddish brown hair and a… Pair of cat ear shaped headband. Uh. Alright.

"No. Nothing in particular. Just wasting time before PE." Walking down the aisle I overhead a conversation and then another and another before stumbling upon one I was moderately interested in.

"Why is he so interested in that, L… Thing." I glanced around the shelf to see Teru and Kiyomi. I ducked back around the shelf, me? Who?

Teru chuckled quietly, "He's new. Intelligent, unknown. His interest will pull back to us. I have PE with Light next, I'll talk to him about it then." Damnit! He's even in my PE class? I seem to have two constants in my classes, Beyond and Light. The bells chimed, crap! That time already? I listened to the pair get up and leave, I reluctantly followed behind them making sure to come out of the library after them.

"Lost?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. I looked back to see Light standing there in a tank top with shorts and athletic shoes. "Come on, you can have my spares. You look about the same size." I placed my index finger on my lips perplexed, if Light has interests for me where do they lie? Following Light lost in my own thoughts I ran right into him when he stopped. He turned around and smiled at me? Is that a blush? Before I could register what had happened he was walking out, "See you outside."

Blinking a couple of times, "Outside? Light, I have no clue where I'm going."

Light looked back in, "Ah. Alright." He leaned against the wall facing the other way, that's decent of him at least, "Well get dressed and we'll walk together." Nodding I started to undress and replace my attire with the assigned gym clothes. He glanced over his shoulder and chuckled slightly, "You're going to burn aren't you?" I shrugged.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me along the corridor. His hand is warm, I can see why he's a sensation with the ladies. That lightly sun kissed skin, chestnut hair that shines a coppery hue, and those deep honey eyes… That are staring at me… Crap. What did he say? "I'm sorry Light, I was taking in my surroundings, so I could remember how to get here myself next time so you don't have to help me again."

He smiled at me… Wow, that smile, "Don't worry about it L, I'll walk with you everyday we have PE, at least you don't make me feel like you're idolizing me."

What am I doing? I'm L, I don't 'like' or glorify anyone. I shook my head, "Wouldn't dream of it, feeding an already sated ego would prove to be fruitless."

The PE teacher turned around, "There you are, do you have an excuse for being late?" He's covered in tattoos, his scrutinizing blue eyes searched us. Careless black hair that he ruffled as I opened my mouth, but… What do I say?

"L is new. And didn't have any PE clothes, I let him have mine, but he didn't know where to go, so I waited for him to show him. I trust that isn't a problem… Being a proper guide." Light folded his arms and gave that classic checkmate smirk. He's good. It's true, but something about the way he said it…

I nodded unsure of what to do in this situation. "I'm sure. I see that he's new, Alright, pick a partner, tennis today."

The blonde girl from before. It seems she's been rejected to be Light's partner. Poor girl, she's pretty, why does he seem so… What's this now? Chewing on my thumb hoping there would be an odd amount of people and the teacher would just let me go back to the library. But my luck would never be so pleasant… Oh good, I get lined up with the other losers.

The blonde girl stood in front of the line up of loser, "Misa… Misa picks L! Misa wants to get to know him better! I will play with him!" Oh no… Please tell me she doesn't talk in third person all the time. Shrugging and nodding I stood next to her.

Everyone is getting paired up with the opposing team… And it seems fate is not done laughing at me… We're teamed up against Light and Teru… Can this get better? Sure it can. It's tennis. And I'm competitive.

Teru served up and the ball rocketed past Misa's flailing attempts to hit it back.

The ball returned inches from Light's face and directly between Teru's legs. I nodded to both of them and spun my racket in my hand with a devious smirk, let's play ball boys. I could see it, Teru mentally groaned and Light smiled at me and nodded back to me.

Before I knew it, Misa 'hurt her ankle' and the rest of the class was surrounding us watching me alone take on both Light and Teru. In a flawless volley, the ball rocketed to both sides of the court. The ball came flying towards me, oh no. It's on the left. Twirling the racket I tucked it behind my back and hit it lightly from behind me and on the other side, a quick sigh of relief was all I could manage before Light returned it just as fast as it had crossed the net.

Oh, come on, Light! It's coming low, he's going in for the kill. Swatting the ball back and landing on my shoulder and rolling back up to hit it back as it rocketed towards my face. Light wants to win. Teru wants to hurt me… Yikes. The whistle of the teacher blew. "That's enough. 15:love" winner: L and Misa… Well, really just L." As the teacher called our match I gave a small smile towards Light. And he returned it. "Go get washed up kids, lunch is in 20."

I walked back to the locker room with the rest of the guys of the class and I heard Light, "Hey! Wait up, L!" I stopped and glanced back to him. Yep. He's coming way to fast… He's going to hit—and he collided. Something odd happened just now. There we are. Everyone just walking around us, I feel a little vulnerable… I'll never tell him that.

He scrambled up quickly and held his hand out, "Sorry… Can I sit with you at lunch? There's something I wanted to talk to you about." I took his hand and was yanked up.

Dusting myself off, "I don't see why not." Turning and walking next to Light, he's talking to me like I've been his friend forever… Apparently, all you have to do is prove to him you're worth his attention. Egotistical ass.

I filed in with the rest of the boys… Oh dear… Group showers… Yeah. This isn't going to work. I turned around instantly and bumped into Teru who stared at me sharply. Shrinking back slightly only to run into Light again. "Are you alright, L?" I'm just peachy, Light… There's a bunch of naked men around me and I'm just peachy!

I looked down and bounced my index fingers off each other. "I've never showered… Publicly." Why is he looking at me like that?

"I see… That's kind of a thing here… You'll have to get used to it… But, if it will make you feel better we can wait until most everyone has exited the shower." He had this look like he was actually concerned, rubbing his chin in thought. Blinking a couple of times I found myself staring at him.

"You don't have to wait."

He smiled, "But, I wanted to sit with you at lunch. It would irritate me waiting after a shower more than waiting for one." I smirked a little. What an ass..

Talking for about 10 minutes and most of the others had vacated the showers and took advantage of their head start to the cafeteria. Sighing, I got up with Light who started undressing like this wasn't a big deal… I guess for him it wasn't… Before I knew it, a towel was tossed at my head. "If you're embarrassed wear that. There's more, don't worry." Smiling inwardly I wrapped the towel around myself and stood off in the corner away from everyone else. How degrading.

Standing there in that prison style showering system made me reflect on how lucky I was in the orphanage… Getting a little lost in my thoughts I felt a tap on shoulder. I'll never tell him. But he startled me. I turned my bright red glance towards a smiling Light, how could he be so casual?

"Ready?" For what? Certainly not lunch, I'm still in the shower. What is his hand doing?! I flinched at his touch, he gently ran his fingers through my hair washing some missed soap out. "If you don't get it all out it will make your hair look greasy."

Oh great, as if my embarrassment wasn't high enough now I'm blushing for other reasons. Fantastic. What are these feelings. Perhaps, he's an easy target of unrequited teenage hormones. I mean he's good looking. Smart. Overall kind of friendly. I just hope this isn't a ploy to lure me into trusting him for a devious plot for him and his friends. He turned to leave and was already getting dressed by the time I had settled myself enough to peek out. Deciding, no time like the present, I hid behind a locker door and got myself dressed in my normal attire placing his gym clothes in my bag. I guess it's good we have gym together while I'm staying… At least they can be washed together. Watching him dry his hair with a blow dryer and a comb made me inwardly chuckle slightly as I towel dried my hair. I don't care if it's messy.

We walked out of the locker room. "I can't believe you actually blow dry your hair." My laughter ceased as soon as Hideki cleared his throat. I guess the bully was on to something when he cleared his throat. It is a little intimidating.

Light arched his eyebrow and walked past his friends, "Let's go, L. I'll be sitting with him today, I have matters in which require discussion."

I heard the under breath comments, but for some reason I was thankful that this blissful dream I had concocted hadn't ended with them. We walked through the line talking to one another while grabbing food, it wasn't too long into being the in cafeteria when I saw Sayu waving to me, I bashfully waved at her and sat next to Light. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up and whirled her finger around the room… My god… EVERYONE is looking at us. I glanced back at Light eating an apple completely unfazed. I stabbed a piece of strawberry shortcake and tried to fumble in my mind how to ask him the questions I wanted answered.

Light looked up, "So, I thought I would… L… Are you only eating sweets?"

I glanced up at his face and mumbled. "It helps me concentrate."

Blinking a couple times before smiling, "I see. Anyway. You're ridiculously good at tennis. I wondered if you would join the tennis team and be my partner?" I looked down at my cake, of course, why else would he want to talk to me after gym class. He leaned over the table looking at me much closer this time, looking back up at him I nodded.

"Of course. I'll be your partner. You of all people don't already have one?" I timidly fidgeted.

"Well, yeah, but Teru isn't nearly as good as you. And, it's for the overall good of the team."

I nearly choked on my cake, what?! You want ME to replace HIM?! Oh, this will not go over well, I glanced at Light's usual table and decided they will eat me. "Oh. If you already have a partner it wouldn't be very sportsmanlike of me to come in and take his place."

Light sat back, "He'll understand, he's an elitist like me. If he wants to be my partner again he'll just have to get better than you." He shrugged as if how normal people think. Maybe normal for Japan. But, I suppose I see his point. For, I too, am an elitist mind. We sat and ate our lunches in silence.

The bells chimed and it was time for the dream to end. Music class was next.

Upon walking into my class early, of course, Light… Of course, you're in this class too. He sat himself at the piano and started playing a tune I knew. I was never proficient at the piano. However, I see a violin. Yes. '1000 years.' The Piano guys did a cover on this song some years back. It became a classic after they did it. I listened to him playing the piano for some reason I was possessed to pick up a violin and play with him come the second verse. I believe I've gone insane. But nevertheless, I softly played the violin along with his graceful fingers. He smiled at my musical entanglement. As we lost ourselves in the song the music teacher smiled from the doorway, not allowing anyone else to enter the room. We finally realized this after we finished playing…

As the music teacher opened his mouth to speak the PA came alive, "All students and staff are requested to leave the premises at once. This is not a drill."

Looking around confused, everyone knew what to do and where to go. But me. As usual. But, I felt his hand touch mine, "Follow me. Seems school done for the day. Let's head home."


	4. Tuesday Night: Collisions

As we all filed out of the building it was surrounded in police, seriously? Is this a thing here? Never dull I see. Oh, look, Mr. Yagami. I did an awkward wave and he nodded at me, "Go on, boys, I'll see you both at home later."

Light nodded and pulled me behind him, I could hear the whispers behind us and Light isn't deaf. I know he could hear them too. And the strangest thing happened. Light turned around to his friends, "He's staying with me, get over it, have you or your families done anything nice for anyone else in your entire existence?" He's… Defending me? No, just the fact that I'm at his house. I could feel his hand squeeze mine slightly, "I like him, he's my friend, get over it and if you can't that's fine. I don't need you." My jaw mentally dropped, I'm sorry? What? Hang on. Is there a rewind button?

Light tugged me behind him, "Light?"

"Let's go, L. Want to go somewhere?" He flashed a charming smile at me. He just… Told off his friends in front of the entire school… And he can still be this casual?

I nodded slowly, "Can you show me around? So, I can be a little more independent?" He thought for a moment then smiled and nearly yanked me off my feet.

I looked back at his so called friends and all wearing scowling faces… I will probably pay for this later. Looking back at Light's hand that was holding mine, but I think I'll worry about that later… The school grew smaller and smaller the further we continued away and he stopped outside a small coffee shop. "I love this coffee shop, I think you'll like it too, they have their own bakery." I smelled the air and must have betrayed a smile because before I knew it I was being pulled in and lead to a back booth. "I do my homework here a lot." He sat down and I sat haunched in my usual position.

I need to go over my deductions of this, Light Yagami. First, I meet him, he's an ass. The next day. He's nice at home. Still pretty much an ass at school. Today… He was more open towards me as a whole. Now this? Now we're "friends"? I don't mind really. But, the behavior patterns are irregular. Perhaps he's mentally ill? Or he's a serial killer and I'm the perfect cover up! I didn't mean to but I silently gasped while he was talking. Oh shit.

He stopped and blinked a couple times, "I mean. It isn't that shocking. It's just calculus…" Typical, he didn't even notice I was hardly paying attention. He leaned in a little, "I wasn't even talking about calculus… What's on your mind?"

I looked down and quietly played with the glass of water as the barista came up to take our order, "Hey, Light! The usual?" He nodded and she turned to me, "How about you handsome? What would you like?"

Blushing slightly, "Do you have tea?"

She smiled and leaned her weight on one hip, "Oh sure! We have green, black, red and white tea, that's our cold side, you can get a variety of flavor shots in those, does that interest you? Would you like the list of favors?" I shook my head. "Okay! Well as far as hot tea we have Green Tea, Honey Lemon, Apple Cinnamon, Blueberry White, Pomegranate White, Chamomile, Peppermint, Chai Tea, Orange Pekoe, Earl Grey, English Breakfast and lastly Decaf Orange Pekoe." She gave a smile and tilted her head and readied her pen, "Well, what will you have?"

Pausing for a moment, "Uh. Earl, I suppose. Twice cream and eleven sugar cubes, please."

She smiled finished writing, "Can I interest you in any sweets? Our blueberry cheesecake muffins are to die for! And our special today is strawberry shortcake!" Flashing another cheerful smile.

I glanced at Light, "I don't have any money… So, I guess none of that please."

She frowned slightly, "Tell you what! You're new and clearly from not around here," she chuckled, "I'll give you the first sweet on the house!"

I gave her a small smile, "That would be lovely." She's a great waitress… I'll have to remember to come back here and repay her kindness. Looking back down at Light who had been watching me for some time now leaning on his hands. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You never answered my question."

"Oh. Right. No, I think I'll keep those thoughts to myself." I ran my fingertip along the edge of the glass.

He smirked slightly, "Why?"

Being caught off guard a little, "Well… I just don't think it would interest you." He smiled and sat back in the booth watching me. Why is he doing that? I'm not going to crack just because you're staring at me with that goofy grin. After staring at each other for a moment, "Fine. I was just pondering as to your behavior. You're rude to me then nice. Then rude again then… Well…"

Light sighed and looked at his watch, "I made up my mind, I don't know why, but I'm drawn to you, maybe because you're eccentric, maybe because you're new. It's possible, but you're interesting and to tell you the truth, I've been bored in my life as it sits. You're nice, you haven't done anything to anyone, you're resilient, and you don't care about the world around you… I admire that." He looked away and blushed slightly, "So? Is that the answer you were looking for? I made up my mind that I like you. And there's no reason to treat you like an outcast because you don't care anyway. You're smart, athletic and kind… I see no reason not to like you and be your friend."

Smiling slightly, "Yes. Light. It is, thank you for being honest with me."

Light looked back at me out of the corner of his eye, "Thanks for not thinking that I was lying or trying to use you. I can be kind of a prick. I realize this, but I've never had to try to be someone's friend before… Well, before you."

He placed his hands on the table and tapped on it with his fingers as the barista returned with our orders… And, oh, sweet mother of sweets… That looks fabulous. She set the giant piece of strawberry shortcake in front of me and the can of whipped cream next to it and set my tea down with two extra sugar cubes. "Thought, in case it isn't quite sweet enough, I'd bring a couple extra, just in case!" She winked at me and set Light's coffee down. Then twirled on one foot and happily trotted to the counter to help another customer. I stared at the tower of flaky biscuit like cake with plump strawberry slices scattered throughout it with a soft colored caramel sauce that was carefully drizzled over it with a rosebud of whipped cream and a huge strawberry on top with small chocolate sugar sprinkles coating the bottom of the berry.

Light smiled at me as I eagerly grabbed the fork and stabbed the cake. I analyzed the bite and scored its beauty before placing it delicately in my mouth, the pastry seemed to melt. It almost brought tears to my eyes it was so good. Almost.

Grinning Light took a small fingertip of cream and licked it off his finger… I think I might had blushed beet red because he laughed at me.

Smiling slightly, I tried to hide my embarrassment with the tea cup, I sipped the perfectly colored tea and my eyes grew wider than they usually are… Which is an impressive feat. It's perfect! Like liquid gold! I'm definitely coming back here. This only spurred Light's laughter more. I want to be mad but all I could manage was a pout.

"I'm sorry, L. The expressions you make. They're adorable." He sighed happily and took a drink of his coffee like he didn't just say I was adorable… No one has ever said anything like that to me before… Well, except Watari, that one time when I wore that hideous Christmas sweater that his sister knitted… but it felt different coming from Light, what is this knot like feeling in my stomach? Am I getting sick?

I guess I didn't realize it, but he glanced back at me with those deep eyes of his, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You're just staring at me… I was just making sure I didn't strike a nerve."

Smiling inwardly, I guess he can be a really nice guy when he wants. I sipped on my tea a little more, "Thank you, for bringing me here, Light… I really like it."

He gave a smooth smile, "I'm glad, so you'll come with me here every time?"

Blinking a couple times, "If you'll have me, does no one else come here with you?"

He shrugged and swirled his coffee slightly smelling the aroma, "They think it's boring and they would rather do something else. I'm just not much of an arcade or mall guy… And if I wanted to sit in the library I'd just go to our school's library, not some over priced bookstore. And I really don't like the idea of movie theaters… Very dirty."

I looked down at my tea, "I like it here, and I like being here with you. This has been fun. I'll come if you want me to."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Want to watch the sunset from the park? It has a great view of the sunset over the water."

I nodded quietly, "Sure. Sounds relaxing."

* * *

We sat there for what felt like mere minutes but when I looked at his watch I realize it's been three hours of us just talking. I guess we have a lot in common. We stood up to leave and our barista happily hopped over to us, "I hope everything was wonderful!"

Light smiled at her, "As always, oh, Sherry, this is L, he'll be coming with me for now on."

She nodded and gave a thumbs up, "L, got it! See you two next time!"

Light stood there confused with his wallet, "But…"

She waved him off, "You brought us in a regular, I think we can afford to give a new comers discount!" She smiled and shooed us out of the shop. We stood there staring at each other and shared a small laugh.

"Well. The park is on our way home, I'm going to text my mom and let her know what we're doing so she doesn't worry." Light pulled out his phone and started tapping on the screen as we walked. I looked up and watched the clouds with my hands in my pockets, so this is what it feels like to be normal? He put his phone away and we chatted our way to the park… If I would have known what waited for us. I might have suggested we just go home. "Mom said she had great news for when we get home."

We stopped at the park and sat at the benches and watched the sun go down while happily and obliviously talked amongst ourselves then we heard a voice behind us. "Well. Isn't this precocious… No one, Light. No one embarrasses me in front of everyone like that." We both turned around to see… Oh… Good… Muscles and Hideki. Great. This is shaping out nice.

Muscles approached us both and we stood up and backed away from the park bench. He threw the bench aside like it was nothing… This might get ugly. As he pulled back a punch with wind up I caught his fist with my hand and grabbed ahold of it and twisted his wrist. Causing him to cry out in pain, on come on you big baby… Just because I know how to manipulate the human body, with a series of slight movements, means nothing… I'm not hurting you!

Light opened his eye still waiting for the impact, by the time he was brave enough to open his eye I had muscles with his arm behind his back and… What did he just say?

"Birthday… Home early?"

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly as a piercing light bounced off of a pocket knife he had against Hideki's neck, "Yagami… Getting my cousin into trouble I see." Birthday? Cousin? I looked back confused to see… Uh… Me? No, he doesn't look like he hasn't slept in days and he stands upright… Unlike me.

Beyond leaned close to Hideki, "What? I'm not here to fuck with so you pick on my family. Tisk Tisk, not as smart as you think. You know? I'm glad I never bothered listening to my mother… She told me to wait." He pulled his switchblade back and secured it in his pocket. He glared at Hideki and leaned in close and whispered darkly, "Boo."

Hideki jumped slightly and ran off down the street and I released the overgrown teenager for him to follow. "Uh… So. I'm L."

Beyond eyed me and stuck his hand out while lighting a cigarette, "Right, I figured the resemblance is a little uncanny." His gaze dropped onto Light, "So. Joining the dark side then. Who knew all it took was sweet little L here."

Light looked away as the sun finished its descent, "No. I'm not joining any sides."

Beyond laughed manically, "Good. Then you'll leave my cousin alone. Trust me, kid. Yagami is bad news. Clearly."

I glanced back at Light, who looked down sadly and sighed. "He's my friend. I don't want him to leave me alone. He's done nothing wrong, if anything he's been watching over me. I don't want him to not be my friend." Light looked up at me and smiled weakly. What is going on? What's between these two?

Beyond choked on some smoke, "You're kidding right? Mr. Perfect?! You want HIM? Mr. I'll be your best of friends until something better comes along?" He gave Light a cruel stare. "Fine. But." He shook a finger at Light, "I will kill you if you fuck him up. I'll cut you up into tiny fucking pieces and mail you all over the world." He turned around the waved, "Capeesh?"

Light stood next to me, "We used to be friends. There was a misunderstanding… He hasn't let it go. I guess, I can't blame him, he got hurt over it. To answer you question before you ask… And no… I don't want to talk about it." I looked over to him, his entire body language changed, he was so confident… Now… He looks like Matt… He looks, sad. Screw it.

I pulled him into a hug, "It's okay." To my surprise he hugged me back. "I don't care what happened, you're my friend now." He hugged me tighter at this statement. "My very first real friend."

"We probably won't have school tomorrow… And your cousin is back, but, would you stay one more night? Like as friends. Not as a guest." His voice was timid.

"Of course." We started walking back home, as we walked in I was instantly snatched up into a hug by presumably my aunt. I pulled myself out of the death clutch of the heavier set woman. "Uh. I know that you're here in town now, but if it's alright with you. Can I stay the night with Light? Just tonight."

The couple glanced back at each other, and shrugged, "We don't see why not. As long as it's fine with Light's family." I placed my finger on my bottom lip, so the mystery begins. Whatever happened between Light and Beyond to create such bad blood neither set of parents know about.

Sachiko smiled and waved, "L is always welcome." I'm glad they at least like having me.

Light smiled softly, "I'll help you get set up in your new room if you want. Then when dinner is done you won't have to worry about it. I nodded and he lead me to my new home.

The door opened and a quaint home sat behind the door, it was very welcoming. It was set up just like the Yagami's home. Upstairs and to the left was the room Beyond chose, same Light is his home. I looked out the window and pointed. "So. That's your house. And your room. The middle room here seems to be an office or a study of some sort."

Light chuckled, "Don't creep on me and I won't creep on you." We both stared at each other in silence and busted out laughing. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard before. We started putting my clothes in the drawers, talking and laughing, we set up my computer and my books onto the shelves. As we were leaving we noticed Beyond had been there the whole time, he's sneaky. As we walked passed him he grabbed Light and pulled him close and whispered into his ear, I couldn't make it out. But, Light nodded to Beyond and he folded his arms and smugly smiled, "Have a good night. See you tomorrow, L."

As we came into the door to Light's home and sat down for dinner. We all had light conversation, I pushed more vegetables around the plate. I know that Light noticed me this time, he gave me a sharp elbow causing me to cough slightly. But I'm not putting that into my mouth. I don't care, Light. No.

As we stood up and dismissed ourselves I looked at the clock and yawned as we walked into Light's room. "It's 9 already?" Light just smiled at me.

"Do you want to shower first?" I shook my head and sat on his bed. He nodded and pulled his shirt off revealing a nasty deep scar running diagonally along his back. Without thinking I reached out and touched it. I never was much for personal boundaries. I could feel him tense up at my touch, but he never moved and never told me to stop he just simply hung his head slightly. "That's what happens when a misunderstanding happens." I traced the old scar with my fingertip, speechless. He turned slightly and gave me a sad smile, "That's why Beyond hates me… He had an older brother… I tried to help him. But, he ended up hurting me and himself… Beyond never forgave me. We used to be best friends. I went over to play, and the door was open. And I found his brother… He was in a bathtub and the water was red, I got scared, I went to call for help, but… He didn't want to be helped… He wanted to fade away. Beyond blames me for no one getting there in time to save his brother."

I sat there, lost for words. All I could manage was, "It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault… Light…"

He looked away, "I never got the chance to tell him how sorry I was for being scared. I hid from his brother. I cried in the closet while he died in the bathtub." I don't know how to react, before I knew it he was in my arms and I was rocking him back and forth… What am I doing?

He looked up at me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Just shut up, it's fine, it's not like I knew him. "I didn't mean to bring that up… I just thought, maybe you should—" What the hell am I doing?! I just kissed him?! What the hell, me?! Seriously? I, L Lawliet, do not do things like this! I'm not gay! Well… Come to think of it, I've always considered myself to be A-sexual.

I can feel his hands, the same warm hands that led me to gym class earlier, and took me to his favorite coffee shop, but they aren't fighting me, they aren't forcing me away… They're… Embracing me? One of them landed softly on my cheek and the other kept him up from falling. What is this feeling? We slowly parted and looked opposite ways both blushing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

He looked back at me with gentle eyes and leaned into me and kissed me again. Well, for my first kiss it seems like I didn't do too bad considering he came back for seconds. But, this time… His hands are in my hair. And we fell backwards onto his bed. Now, I wish, I would have paid more attention to those romance movies Mello was always watching. Unsure of what to do with my owns hands, as I've never done anything like this and there's a 47% likelihood I will screw this up anyway I rested my hands on his back.

Parting our lips once again we stared at each other. "I've… Never done that before." I managed to say I between breaths.

He swallowed and whispered on my lips, "Neither have I." Giving the smallest of smiles I closed the gap between us and pulled him tightly into my arms. I could feel his teeth gently graze my bottom lip which sent shivers down my spine. As I parted my lips to deepen the kiss a loud knock came at the door.

"Light!" Oh. Soichiro… You bumbling asshole… "You won't have school the rest of the week. We need to find the one who phoned in the threat on the school."

Light retreated slightly and clenched his jaw slightly, "Uh. Alright. Mm, thanks, Dad." I couldn't help but drop my arms and chuckle quietly. I'm not sure if I was saved or interrupted… More data will need to be collected on this matter.


	5. The Terror of Futility

Wincing at the light from outside I hid my head under the pillow. I blinked a couple of times, I actually fell asleep and stayed that way. I sat up and looked around it seemed that no one was home. They could have at least woken me up and I could have gone home. Walking down the stairs the house was eerily quiet. No sound was being made anywhere, not even the usual sounds from outside. No birds. No neighbors… Nothingness. I looked back outside and there was nothing but pitch black, no street lights. More nothingness, pitch black, silent abyss taking the place of what used to be outside. I stepped into the kitchen and into a warm puddle. I looked down to see deep red liquid flowing around my toes. I could feel my pulse quicken as I started to look up from the tiled floor.

* * *

Being violently shaken I snapped my eyes open. Light looked horrified. "Are you alright? You were screaming." He sat back and let out a deep long breath. The door flew open with Mr. Yagami in his underpants and his shirt on inside out, holding a readied firearm, and Mrs. Yagami holding Sayu who seemed to be crying. Did I do this? Did I scare them that much? I touched my cheek to feel a small tear. I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face, I can't let anyone see me like that.

"It's alright dad, he had a nightmare. It's okay. We're fine." The rest of the family visibly calmer all returned to their rooms. Light got up and shut his door, "L… What happened? What did you see?" I could feel his fingers run through my hair and then smooth it down.

I shook my head, no way am I letting anyone see me like this. I don't know what that was. But it scared the hell out of me. I felt my body falling forward, he's pulling me into his arms. I could smell his shampoo and feel his warmth, but no. I refuse to let anyone see me this weak. His voice was smooth, and relaxing. For a brief moment, I felt like for the first time in my entire life... That I belonged… Somewhere, with someone.

I looked up at him. His eyes were tired but full of worry. I bit my lower lip and relaxed against him, what do I tell him? Don't worry about it? That's such a bold faced lie… He'd see right through it… But here goes nothing. "I'm alright. It was just a bad dream."

He pulled me up a little and stared into my eyes. "You don't like this, I don't like this, but don't be fake with me… I hate liars." It stung a little to have to eat my own words.

I averted my eyes, "I don't sleep, because, for as long as I can remember, I've had night terrors. They never make sense. But there's always blood and it's always quiet, too quiet. And normally dark."

Light let out a quiet sigh and pulled me into a tight hug, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Sure. Let's talk about how I walked into your kitchen and found you all dead. That'll make all sorts of fun conversations. He held me close, I don't think I want him to let go. That sounds terrifyingly clingy, but his presence makes me feel safe. Wrapping my arms around his waist, "I'm sorry I scared everyone."

I could feel him relax a little. "Do you want to stay up?"

"You don't have to stay up with me."

"Defeats the purpose of spending the night with someone if they aren't sleeping or doing something with the person they're staying with."

I pulled myself away from him gently and sat with my back against the wall and slouched down. He sat next to me on his side. I hugged my knees and chewed on my thumb. I felt his hand land on mine and he stared into my eyes. "Light… I. I don't want to be a burden."

He pulled me loosely into his arms, "You're not a burden." What is this? What are all these emotions doing here? I've never been emotionally compromised before. Why do I feel like I need to just cry? I have never cried as long as I can remember. But nevertheless the urge is getting stronger. No. I won't, I won't cry. But the more I told myself that… The harder it became and the larger the lump in my throat felt, it's starting to hurt… Will my throat explode if I don't?

But I felt it. Two large warm wet spots, I looked down to my knees, sure enough. I tried to pull away and Light held me tightly, he's stronger than he looks. He stared at me with concern, stop… Stop looking at me. Stop watching me with those eyes. I can't keep it together… I can't lose it now, not here… Not with him looking at me like that. I choke back quickly.

"You don't have to tell me, but don't make yourself hold it in." He pulled me close and tucked my head under his chin. I could feel a heavy stream of tears running down my cheeks. Why? Why am I doing this? I wrapped my arms around his sides and buried my face in his shirt. I felt his warm hand on my back, gently rubbing the center of my back. "It's okay. You're safe. No one will hurt you. I won't let them." Oh, Light, it's not me I'm worried about. I stopped silently sobbing and realized my own thoughts… I'm not worried about me… I'm worried about him. I could heart his heartbeat. It was steady and loud. I could feel my eyes getting heavier as I listened to his rhythmic heartbeat.

He pulled a blanket over me and held me tightly. What am I supposed to say right now… I could feel my eyes grow even heavier. I don't want to go back to sleep… I don't want to have another dream… Then I heard Light's smooth voice, "I'm here. You don't have to be afraid." I closed my eyes slowly, giving feeble attempts at fighting sleep. But his scent and warmth seemed to wrap around me. Fighting has become futile.


	6. One Thousand Years

"Heart beats fast.

Colors and promises.

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer."

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around the room to see Light standing at his window before the sun rose, the deep blue hues of morning lighting his silhouette.

"Light? Didn't you sleep?"

He gently looked over his shoulder, "I promised you. I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

[Chorus:]

"I have died every day waiting for you.

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you.

For a thousand years...

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is,

I will be brave.

I will not let anything take away,

What's standing in front of me.

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this.

One step closer"

* * *

I stood up and walked over to him. He stayed awake all night to make sure I didn't have another nightmare… Just who exactly is, Light Yagami. How old is your soul? I followed the curve of his face with my eyes and smiled softly. Why would he do something like that? He glanced over at me with an exhausted smile.

[Chorus:]

"I have died every day waiting for you.

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years...

I'll love you for a thousand more."

* * *

In my childhood, I remembered countless stories, "And they lived happily ever after", "Soul mates", "knights in shining armor." Is this what they look and feel like? I remember a voice, "Luis, one day, you'll find the one your soul waits for. Just like I found your dad. You'll find the one worth dying for… And when you find that person, you'll realize that dying for them isn't enough, that you'll fight for them. Because, they're worth living for."

"And all along I believed I would find you,

Time has brought your heart to me.

I have loved you for a thousand years...

I'll love you for a thousand more.

One step closer...

One step closer"

* * *

[Chorus:]

"I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you,

For a thousand years...

I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along I believed I would find you,

Time has brought your heart to me.

I have loved you for a thousand years...

I'll love you for a thousand more"

* * *

"L? Are you alright?" His voice was tired and coarse.

I smiled and hugged him tightly, not giving him a chance to brace himself or hug me back, "So, this is your 1000 years…" I smiled thinking of the only photo I have of my mother and father, on their wedding day with beautiful cursive handwriting on the back that read: "1000 years."

Light blinked a couple times in surprise and sighed. "What?"

I smiled and shook my head, "It's nothing… Just an English story my mother told me… I don't remember them, but for some reason… I remember that."

Light smiled softly, "Hearts have the better memories anyway." I smiled and loosened my grip on him. He put an arm around me. "I'll always be here for you. If that's what you want."

* * *

 _This chapter serves a purpose, I promise. Remember these words._


	7. Damn you, Light

Light yawned and walked towards the door, I can't let him try to carry his day on like this. He looks like he was hit by a train, not that I care how he looks, but I worry his family will be more concerned than they should be. Before he walked out of reach I grabbed his hand. "Light… I think you should lay down…"

He smiled tiredly, "But then I'll sleep all day."

I sighed, "Then I'll lay with you, I'll wake you up." Light smiled and attempted to pull away, but I never let his hand go, "I'm serious, Light. I, personally, don't care what you look like, but, I think your family will care."

He gave a defeated half smirk and sat on the edge of his bed. I placed myself next to him, "I don't want you to push yourself over me. I mean it's not like…" Well, how do I finish that thought… We aren't dating, hell, a couple of days ago I thought he hated my existence…

Light sighed and looked down, "You're right." I'm sorry… What? Right? Me? He admitted it?! He lazily and tiredly flopped back onto his bed. I tilt my head momentarily smirking at him.

A loud knock was heard at his door making both of us visibly jump. "Light! I'm taking your mother and sister to breakfast! Do you and L want to come?"

He looked at me his face turning from moderate fear to an awkward grin, "No, dad. Next time just knock it down and spare me the fright."

We could hear Soichiro chuckle from the opposite of the door, "Sorry boys. We'll be home later."

Light choked back a laugh, "Holy shit. I thought I was about to jump out of my skin!" He laughed awkwardly as I gave him a smug grin. "Oh, don't look at me like that, you jumped too!"

I smiled chuckling slightly and flopped next to him, "I wasn't going to admit it." He laughed at me… But, was he laughing at me? Or with me… I closed my eyes and smiled inwardly. Despite my night terror, and that he hasn't slept since. This has been fun. So this is normal. I think. Perhaps, I'm getting ahead of myself, there's an 84% the way I feel about him isn't normal. We haven't said anything about the events that transpired between us. Maybe it was just a moment of hormones… For him. I think it was more than that for me...

He sighed happily, "It's official."

I opened one eye and stared at him from the corner of my vision, "Mmm?"

"You are my favorite person." If I could purr, I probably would. Then I would undoubtedly be embarrassed for he would probably… No, he would laugh at me. He propped himself up on an elbow and stared at me. Am I supposed to say something? Was there an underlying question to this situation that I have yet to detect? I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. The words were there… But no. I will retain my distance. Only saying those words to myself. I could feel his fingertips against my forehead brushing hair out of my eyes. Stop that, focusing my mind when you do things like that is nearly impossible. He smiled softly and pushed my mouth shut… how bloody embarrassing, not only could I not say anything, but I left my damned mouth open. He never said anything again. But, he rested his head on my chest. I can feel my cheeks burning, just whatever you do… Don't look—of course, of course, you looked up. "Are you blushing?"

"Is that not a normal response?" I brought my thumb up to my lips. I thought it was at least a little normal, this only supports my theory that my feelings for him are, indeed, unnatural.

He smiled and interlaced my fingers with mine pulling my hand away from my mouth, "I'm just relieved."

"Relieved?"

He nodded and leaned closer. Relieved of what? I began to realize my thoughts were racing too fast for even myself to read. "L… Stop over analyzing it." I glanced down at our hands.

"I think it to be perfectly rational to be over analyzing—"

Light pressed his lips to mine, he's gentle, his lips are soft. I'll be the first to admit that this… This is not an area of expertise for me. I have no clue what I'm doing. I don't want to lead this situation of ruination by a simple miscalculation. He parted his lips from mine. Ah, crap. I just sat there stunned, I didn't even kiss him back. Blinking for a moment of confusion and frustration with myself. He gave a weak smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Whispering, I touched his cheek with my other hand. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." I gently ran my thumb along his cheekbone. I can't tear my stare from his eyes. "I'm just unsure how to respond. I've never even had an emotional response like towards someone. Nonetheless, felt the urge to be near them… So, the idealism of me kissing someone had the likelihood of about 1%."

His face morphed trying to hold back a laugh, "1%?"

"You… It's your fault it isn't zero!" I blushed brightly.

He smiled and kissed me again, as his lips departed from mine once again he whispered on them, "I've never actually ever liked anyone before you… I was beginning to think I was weird."

I gave him a lame stare, "Until you met someone weirder?"

He smirked and kissed me again, "No. Until I met someone that I think I could actually fall in love with." I choked a little at the last part… Me? Someone he could actually love? Why isn't this settling with me as easily as it probably should. Giving me another weak smile, "Sorry." He sat up and cupped his face patting it slightly, "If you want you can blame it on the lack of sleep."

Furrowing my eyebrows a little, "Is that why you said it?"

Looking over his shoulder at me he smiled, "No."

"Then why should I dismiss it?"

"Because… If it weirds you out I'd rather be miserable and at your side then alone."

I pulled him into my arms, "It doesn't." I kissed the top of his head. "I'm afraid..." I could feel his arms snake around my waist, "afraid I'll screw it up. Like everything else."

"You won't."

"How would you presume that?"

"Because I like you. I like your awkwardness. I like your trepidation. It means you feel the same… Or, I hope you do." He nestled his head onto my chest.

"Light?" I ran my fingers through his hair. I have to ask him. There are questions I need answered. I need my curiosity sated.

"Hmm?"

"Why me?" As the words left my lips, I almost felt pained that I needed to ask.

He sat up and tiredly messed his hair up, his shirt sliding off his right shoulder, and gave me an irritated stare before sitting on my hips and poking me in the chest… Which actually kind of hurt. "Why? Because… You know… I don't know. It's just you. Only you, just something about you. I really like it. Maybe it's your scent, the way you carry yourself, possibly your natural suspicion. Or maybe it's your intelligence." He smiled slightly. I can't hold this back anymore. I placed my hands on his cheeks and gave him a forceful kiss. We fell backwards both chuckling slightly.

We laid on his bed entangled in one another, talking quietly amongst ourselves forgetting the world around us. I traced my index fingertip over the back of his hand, "So, if the inquiry of courtship were to occur..?"

Light looked up at me, "You're ridiculous. Do you always speak so formally?"

I glanced at him, "Only when I'm nervous."

He smiled and stretched out before cuddling himself next to me again. "Yes."

"Hmm?"

"My answer. It would be yes." I could feel my face getting hot again… Damn you, Light.


	8. Wednesday: Reuinions?

I laid there for a while before I could hear the steady breaths of Light, smiling inwardly, about time you crashed.

A soft knock was heard at the door, before I could shake Light off, nonetheless awake, Sayu poked her head in the door, "Oh!" She stepped in a shut the door and spoke in a hushed tone as not to wake Light. "Are you guys together?!" Her whispers were so excited she squeaked." I shook my head slowly. What do I tell her? It wasn't a lie, we're not. But… Looking down at him and that gentle smirk he wore while sleeping. I kind of wish we were. I looked up at her as she plopped on the bed and gave an evil smirk to Light as he startled and flailed, falling off his bed. "Good thing I walked in and not dad." Her voice was borderline teasing, but something told me I should heed that warning. She's right. He's the perfect son… Then it dawned on me, as I looked around his room… that is Light's great secret. That is the person he hides from everyone. His family, his friends… Perhaps, that is why he was so cold towards me. He's like that to everyone, he pushes them away before they can see him for who he is… But Sayu, she has him figured out. The two bickered loudly as my mind whirled and turned tuning them out.

The room went silent and I looked up from my position of thoughtful thumb chewing. They're both looking at me, "I'm sorry. I wasn't listening."

Sayu smiled, "Would you date Light?" Light looked away and blushed brightly.

"Of course. He's a wonderful human being."

She gave me a half hearted smile. "Do you like him? As more than just a human?"

I stopped and looked at the brunette that is normally composed and flawless. His tresses tussled from his long night and clothes ragged and wrinkled. His back was to us, but the tips of his ears were bright red. Smiling softly at him, "I would live for him."

Sayu tilted her head with a confused face and Light looked back at me with a soft stare. A stare that could make anyone tremble and a smile the followed that would break the strongest person. "Oh! My! God! That's sooo cute!"

Light clamped his hand over her mouth, "You're the only one who knows." She blinked and nodded silently. In England, it isn't much of a thing to be in love with whoever. But here… Yeah, I could see homosexuality being a minor problem. But, I don't know all of Japan's cultures and traditions. I won't pretend I do… Maybe it's just his dad… The door fell open and Sachiko stood there with a goofy grin on her face… Oh no…

She ran into the room and snapped Light up into a hug and spun him… She's a strong little woman. Note to self: don't mess with mom. "Oh my baby! You finally found ANYONE!" He looked at me confused and I shrugged. "Oh boys. I could careless I don't care about anything like that. You'll always be my baby. I don't care who you sleep next to at night."

"Mom! Put me down!" She blinked at him and set him down, now I know where Sayu gets her strength. Light ruffled the back of his head and smiled defeatedly, "Well. Uh."

"Let's go somewhere." I made the suggestion just to get out of the house. It suddenly felt much smaller. Light nodded and shooed the girls from his room.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Why don't you show me your other favorite places?"

Pulling his shirt off and putting a new clean one on. He went to fuss with his hair and I finished putting my jeans on. "Does it matter what your hair looks like?"

He stopped and looked back at me, "You know what… It doesn't. I don't think I care anymore." The ideal of the perfect Light not caring about what the rest of the world made me blush slightly… I like his hair messy, it's careless but sexy. "I do need to get the knots out though." He chuckled quietly. He quickly ran a brush through it and let it fall in its own place. Which in a way reminded me of Beyond's hair. Recklessly messy but still in place.

We walked down the stairs and waved to his mom and sister. We started to walk down the street when we heard a car pull up next to us. A deep but familiar voice called, "Get in." We both turned to see Beyond sitting in the car with a smirk behind some dark sunglasses. Light shifted an uneasy glance towards me. "Oh, come on, your body language screams what you don't even want whispered. Get in. If I was going to hurt you I would have just run you over." His smile was borderline insane. But I'm not afraid of him. "I have a secret to trade you. Trust me."

This interested Light enough. And we got into his car in the back, I just met him and Light I don't think would sit directly next to him. The car silently pulled away and we sat in awkward silence. As the car turned towards the expressway, I began to wonder if this was a good idea. A couple exits down his car sped through some quiet countryside his engine roaring against the stark contrast of serene surroundings, we pulled up to a small house near the edge of the woods. And blonde stood there smoking a cigarette and looked at his watch.

Beyond turned around and nodded his head towards the man, "Let's go. Time to meet the man who came before you L." My mind raced, there was only one child prodigy before myself at the Whammy house… It couldn't be. He ran away. He was three years my senior and I never met him. But his name carried weight at the orphanage. He was known as C. Although others where chasing my shadow, I chased his. But it couldn't be. And how would Beyond know?

As we approached him and the blonde set a gentle hand on Beyond's shoulder, glanced at Light and held up a hand gesture only a Whammy kid would know, something told me I should run. But I'm frozen. I'm not afraid of him. I'm intimidated to see the figure who casted the dark shadow that I chased. His intense blue eyes searched me. I returned the gesture and did the Whammy handshake. I taught it to Matt and Mello. He gave a smirk, "Little L!" He lifted me into the air and swung me around. I'm honestly at a loss. "Well. Small world."

He leaned over and kissed Beyond's cheek. "Where you kids headed?"


	9. In The Dying Daylight

Light and I looked at each other. "Oh… I see…" C leaned his weight to one hip, "Well. Why not here?" He set a soft smile on his lips. Caspian Whammy. The orphan who had a home, but ran away. He didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. Understandable, his father was killed on a case, he went to live at the orphanage with his grandfather. The pressure on him was immense. No man could undergo that amount of stress, nonetheless a boy. He ran away five years ago.

"If I may?" I can't stop the need to know. Caspian nodded at me. "Where did you go?"

Caspian's face fell to the ground. "I ran away to LA…"

Bringing my finger up to my lips. That's how he knew. The Birthday's took him in. I smirked slightly, I didn't mean to, but I did. "Intriguing."

Caspian turned around and walked inside, "Well. Unless you intend to leave, come in. Make yourself at home."

Light placed a soft hand on my back and gave me an assertive shove. So, he left the orphanage, went to LA, found the Birthday's and… My stare landed on Beyond who smiled carelessly around Caspian. So, he followed them here… To be with him. I shifted my glance to Light, would I do the same? Light caught my glance and gave me a cheerful smile. I couldn't help but give a small sheepish grin back. Would he?

"Since there's no school tomorrow… Wanna spend the night with me? If not, I can take you home later." Beyond's question clearly caught Caspian off guard. His slight choke on his soda spelled that loudly.

"If we wouldn't be intruding…" Caspian's lame glare at Beyond spelled that he wasn't informed of his decision.

I glanced at Caspian. "If that's what he wants, I don't care." He shrugged dodging the fact that I asked him. He shifted his bright blue eyes to me, "Sure. We can make a party of it."

* * *

Watching movie after movie. A few card games. The usual conversations. But then… "So. Tell me…" Beyond's scarlet eyes shifted between me and Light… Here we go. "How far have you two… You know."

Light blushed bright red and I furrowed my eyebrows, how far? What does he mean? I glanced back at Beyond to see he had made eye contact with Caspian, what is that smile? What does it mean? It's the same smile that Light had given me earlier today… I still don't comprehend it. "I do not comprehend…"

Caspian set his coffee mug on the table, "Sex. Have you had sex?" His voice was monotoned, almost sounding bored with the topic.

My eyes widened and I could feel my face getting hot. "It's only been a couple days since we even discovered we liked each other." I tried to sound as indifferent as possible. But, from Caspian's smirk and the obvious blush on my face. The subject was a touchy one. His sapphire orbs are unavoidable.

"So! Who's uke?" Beyond leaned in and gave an sweet and innocent smile, but his eyes were anything but.

Light choked, "Whaa?!" I think I'm lost… Perhaps, I missed a portion of the conversation. What is this… Uke?

Caspian rolled his eyes, "Oh. Virgins. Leave them alone Beyond." His words are blunt, almost cruel. How do they deal with each other. They're polar opposites. Beyond over emotional, unstable… Alive, that's how I would best describe him. He's alive, he sees the world as he chooses. And then there's Caspian… Cynical, like the rest of the Whammy kids. Monotoned, almost bored with life as it sits. He's like me. But… I wonder if he feels the same way about Beyond as I do Light…

Shifting a glance at Light who was blushing furiously. Light… He makes me feel alive, in a world of monsters and horrors, I feel like when I'm with him, no such thing as monsters exists.

Caspian stood up and nodded towards the back deck, "L. If I may." This sounded like a request, but there was no question to it, it was a polite command. I reluctantly stood up and followed him.

We stood outside and watched the sun set as Beyond and Light sat in the room talking. I stood next to him as he stood in stoic silence, occasionally drinking his coffee. "They needed time." I nodded slowly and put my hands in my pockets and stood in my usual haunched position.

"What do you expect?"

He closed his eyes, savoring into his coffee, "They'll either make amends or try to kill each other. 'Course we'll stop them before the latter happens." He opened his eyes, "Funny thing." I looked up at him as the wind gusted some Sakura blossoms past him, "This love thing." For a brief moment, I could see it plain as the dying daylight we stood in… A small smile, a real smile. The smile that never left his lips before. It was legend, Caspian never smiled after his father's death, Mello joked that he didn't know how. Matt told Near scary stories of, the kid that got away. But here he is. Happy. Smiling. In love. If he can love, I, too, must be capable. Looking back at Light and Beyond talking, I smiled as well. I am in love. Maybe not such a powerful word… Not yet. But watching Beyond and Light hug tightly. I knew it was the inevitable…


	10. A Minty Wet Willy

C and I stepped back into see Beyond and Light talking to one another like no bad blood ever existed, like they'd been friends forever. Light had been stressed about being alone with Beyond, he even looked tired. Or perhaps, that's what it looks like when a weight is lifted off your chest, one that's been crushing you for years. His eyes locked with mine. I'm 43% sure that he's happier. But, I'm beginning to wonder how accurate my deductions have been… A few days ago, I distinctly recall thinking that we weren't going to get along.

C stretched and yawned, "Unlike you lucky kids, I, however have to work in the morning."

Beyond smiled and hopped up. Then smiled at us, "Night, love birds."

I stood haunched over as Beyond walked past me and into the same room as C. I placed my finger onto my lips, they never told us where an acceptable place would be for Light to sleep… or where the bathroom was… I shifted uncomfortably, realizing my need to use the facilities. Great.

Light smiled at me sitting at the simple wooden table, "I've been meaning the ask the same question… But, he kept talking, and I didn't want to interrupt him." We both shared a quiet chuckle.

"No harm in looking? It's not a big place. I'm sure we'll stumble upon it. Then we'll worry about where you'll sleep."

"We'll." He corrected.

I sighed, he's not going to allow me to indulge my usual habits. Smiling weakly, he walked over to me and held me tightly. Something happens to me when he holds me… I feel… Invincible. Illogical. No man is invincible. He kissed my nose. I love his touch, but I hate when he scrambles my thoughts in such a way.

Light stepped over and peeked into a door, "Well… Found the bedroom!"

I smiled softly and turned the knob to another door… Guess it wasn't that hard. I found it. I glanced at Light who shifted his weight, I stepped aside and gave a soft smile, "You go ahead, you take longer to get ready for bed anyway."

Light kissed my cheek as he walked by. I waited by the door waiting for him to finish, of the three rooms along the north side of the home it was the one in the center, Caspian seemed to have taken the one towards the east, smart, considering if I'm understanding his work demeanor he's gone before the sun rises.

I glance up as Light exits the bathroom and walks towards the bedroom. All this talk, I think has twisted my morals, my eyes lingered longer than they should have. No, I mustn't be distracted, I must stay vigilant. I like him, it seems that he likes me… But, a man who can keep his entire identity secret from his family? Who knows what a mind so shrewd could be capable of. This could all still be a ploy… A ruse to weaken me. I can't be derailed with matters such as this. My goal is to graduate and return to England as soon as possible. I can't be thinking about anything short of my desire to be a detective.

I glanced around the room semi timidly, Caspian is also a mind I don't wish to battle with… He was brave enough to leave home to an unknown country, resourceful enough to come to Japan. Luck, perhaps… My thoughts are interrupted with a loud thud and a groan. Are they fighting? I knew Caspian wasn't particularly fond of us staying… But, physically hurting Beyond?

"You bit me!" My eyes widened when I heard Caspian shriek.

"Be quiet!" Beyond said aggressively. Oh. My. God… If there is one… Beyond is hurting HIM?! I was out of the bathroom and throwing the door open ready to stand in between a lover's quarrel… Only to realize… To my embarrassment, it was quite the opposite.

They both stared at me faces both embarrassed and annoyed. "Ah! Jesus fucking Christ, L!" Beyond growled.

Caspian just gave a silent glare and flopped over next to Beyond. "This. This is your fault, Beyond. You get to fix it."

Beyond blinked at him, "Um. Well…" Then began blushing.

Caspian groaned, "L. Go. Out. I'll be there in a second." His voice was borderline venomous.

I retreated out of the room backwards face flushed bright red, I stumbled backwards and ran into Light. Who was brushing his teeth. Out of either insanity or desperation, I hid behind him, as Caspian's heavy and angry steps could be heard. Light paused, I could see his mind working the situation, he's analyzing, assessing and deciding.

Caspian cleared his throat and picked me up by my shirt with one arm… What is it with people and picking me up?! As he took a deep breath to start shouting at me. We both paused and stared at each other before looking at Light who had promptly stuck his toothbrush into Caspian's ear, giving him a squeaky clean wet willy… "First of all, what happened, second of all, he doesn't need to be off the ground to be terrified of you. Third of all, I stuck my tooth brush in your ear so you'd answer my question."

Caspian shot an angry glare at Light who didn't seem to budge or back down. "Which was?"

Light pulled his toothbrush back and eyed it, "I've asked you twice now, by now you've heard me."

Caspian narrowed his eyes and set me down, he's surprisingly toned with muscle. He sat on the couch and cupped his face. "L walked in on us." Dragging his hands down his face.

Light folded his arms and shot me a disapproving glance. What?! I thought they were killing each other… Should I say this? I brought my finger up to my lips, no. Light will want to heard my side.

"Alright, as frustrating as that may be, as Beyond has been out of town, don't you think, maybe, since he's never even heard the term uke, that just maybe he thought something else was happening?" Light shifted his weight then sat next to Caspian setting his hand gently on his shoulder blade.

Caspian looked up and opened his mouth to respond but dropped his gaze back to the floor. "Sorry, L. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." Unbelievable… The man went from blind rage to… I'm sorry?

"I'm sorry. C. I didn't know. It won't happen again." I didn't know what else to say, I'm too blown away at Light's ability to deescalate the situation in mere seconds.

Light gave me a happy smile and walked back into the bathroom to rinse the rest of his toothpaste from his mouth. I should definitely be wary of his mind. And, apparently, his immediate environment. Staring outside for a moment as Light walked into the bedroom, "I'm not going to bed until you come." Oh, you stubborn-! I suppose I could play his silly little game, he won't last nearly as long awake as I would… I'm accustomed to not sleeping and he didn't sleep well at all last night. Smirking silently to myself. I shouldn't. He just saved me from C's wrath. Sighing, I shuffled my way to the bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom to see him fanning… The window? What in the good name of justice? I shrug off his odd smile and behavior. Perching myself on the bed and laid next to me. "Light… Will you explain these terms I do not understand?"


	11. Moonlit Confessions

Light bit his lip, he's visibly uncomfortable, "You don't have to… I just feel a little lost when terms like… The ones used earlier are used." I could feel a slight blush come across my face.

He smiled softly, "Well. A uke is the submissive one in the relationship. And, the counterpart to that is seme… They're Japanese terms for the partners in a homosexual relationship." I bit my thumb, I see…

Light laid his head on his arms and smiled softly, "I've never tried to put myself in either role… As, up until recently, I was fairly certain I was A-sexual. I've never really been attracted to anyone. Everyone just seemed so… Fake. So, how could I love something that didn't seem real." I glanced over to him. He sighed, "I guess… I don't know."

He seems, like he's growing distant… I wonder what he's thinking about, should I ask him? I should I just let him continue. Let him finish his thoughts. I traced his features with my eyes, I never want to forget him, what he looks like, sounds like, smells like… Or even tastes. I fear that when I return to England, I will forget. He sat up suddenly startling me slightly, he's staring at me… Am I supposed to do something right now?

"What?" He blinked at me a couple times with an odd expression on his face.

"I never want to forget you… I didn't mean to stare."

"Why would you forget me?" He narrowed his eyes softly, his voice trailed a little sorrowfully.

"After I graduate… I am returning to England." I need to sound like this doesn't send pain through my heart. This will pass, this pain will pass… Oh, I pray this pain passes. I can't stay here…

He looked down and hugged his knees, "I see." His voice sounds… Sad? Is Light sad that I need to return? It will only hurt for a short time, he'll move on… I'm sure. He doesn't need someone like me. I closed my eyes as a sharp pain passed through my chest. Why does this feel like it's physically hurting me?

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you before anything got too serious. I really like you, Light… But, I can't hurt you, even for a brief moment of happiness… It's not worth the pain it would cause you." I tried to sound as indifferent as possible, but his eyes, they see through me, and if they don't… It feels like they do. Why hasn't this pain passed yet… It's illogical. Getting closer will only cause more pain. I can't.

"I appreciate it… I guess." He's hiding again. Light rested his forehead on his knees and hid his face. "I understand." His voice sounds strained and it sounds like it's cracking slightly.

"Light…" I attempted to reach for him, but he seems so far away. Even though the distance between us is mere inches, they feel like miles… I suppose, I should get used to that. I can't lead him on, fall in love and then just up and disappear.

He didn't stir, his breaths are so shallow, it hardly looks like he's breathing at all… "Just. Don't. L…" His voice sounds like he's suffocating. He laid down and faced the opposite way. I can't, I understand too much, this pain. It's becoming unbearable. I watched him take a deep and slow breath. I won't let you cry over me.

"Light… Please. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to say." His voice was flat and cold. It stung, but I knew this is what it needed to be like. I wasn't supposed to have feelings… Nonetheless, something that felt like this. This hurts, but the pain is far less than what we would have endured.

This is reality... I can't live in a dream.

* * *

The temperature had dropped considerably in the room as frost began to coat the window, I glanced over to the window but needed to look again. No… I closed my eyes pained as I looked away. In the window, exactly where Light was fanning earlier, in his handwriting, "I love you, L." I'm a fucking idiot. I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned against the headboard in my haunched form. Whispering softly, to no one in particular, "I love you too, Light." That's why this hurts so much… If only you knew.

I laid next to Light and wrapped him in my arms, I don't care what he thinks or if he gets mad. I'm not sure I can endure anymore of this pain before I burst.

Then… I felt it. He's not asleep… I felt a shuttered breath from in between my arms… He's crying. I made Light cry. I'm a terrible person. I hugged him tighter, this is my fault. Whispering, "I'm so sorry, Light… Can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?"

I felt his hands land on mine, "Of course… Because, I'm coming with you." My mind went blank… Did he just..?

"You…"

"Don't tell me I can't. Because, you can't stop me. I'll just leave after you if you won't let me leave with you." He voice was stern, but soft. I just smiled, I'm powerless against him, he has a mother who would stop at nothing to preserve his smile… And I knew it, he knew it… Very well, Light, I accept your checkmate. He turned in my arms, my breath hitched at the look in his eyes. "I fell hard."

I suppose… That's the look, the smile I can't identify, the emotions I can't name. It's love. "Is it possible? To be in love in that short amount of time? Is that why it hurts?"

He smiled at me, that smile, the smile that could break a million hearts… Is smiling at me, "Of course…" He interlaced our fingers, "First loves are always easy to fall for… But… I'd like to think it's so much deeper than that."

I can't, I can't stay away from him any longer. I leaned in and pressed our lips together. I love him… I love him… That sounds strange coming from my own mind. A mind of which I was 95% sure didn't have the capability of being captivated by anything or anyone other than the ideal of setting the right meaning the to the word justice. I parted our lips and stared into his honeyed eyed. "I love you, too… Light."

"I know. I heard you." He smiled and leaned closer pressing our foreheads together.

Touching his cheekbone, "I can't even say those words accurately express the way I feel."

Whispering into my ear, I can feel his breath, "So… Show me." A slight blush painted my cheeks thinking about what I had interrupted earlier this evening. Or, would it be appropriate to say last night?

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, he laid back down on the bed and gave me a devious smirk. I couldn't help but return the smirk. Very well, Light. Even I'm not that blind.

I pulled my shirt over my head, I could feel the cold air caress my skin. I unconsciously flinched at Light's warm fingertips running along my sides. I sat there for a moment, I'm not sure if I'm unsure of what to do next or if I'm trying to savor his touch. I closed my eyes at the sensation of his warm hands. He's so warm, in everything he does.

He propped himself up on the headboard and pulled his shirt off, opening my eyes half lidded. He's beautiful. I ran my fingers down his chest. I could feel him tense a little, my hands are not warm, they're a fierce contrast to his warmth, to my surprise, the palms of my hands began to warm up on his skin.

Trailing my hands up to his hair, watching his eyes, feeling the warmth pour from his skin. I tangled my fingers into his chestnut locks, they're undeniably soft, softer than I deserve to touch. I could feel his warm hands on my jaw as he pulls me in closer.

Just as I had grown fond of his hands on my face they disappear and I can feel a tug on my jeans. I could feel a warmth grow inside of them. I desire him… More than emotionally now. What is this reaction? I can't keep my thoughts straight, analyzing this situation has become futile.

Unconsciously, I unbuttoned my own pants and I watched his smile, I crave that smile now, I feel lost without that devious, yet, somehow innocent grin. My thoughts are yet again interrupted with him pulling at my pants aggressively. I blink a couple times and work them down, to my shame I've always found undergarments restricting. I feel that they reduce any deductive reasonings. Although… There is a new development… It's never done that before. Averting my eyes in embarrassment from my own erection that seemed to shine with an odd glow.

I'm caught by a more assertive smile from him as he takes his own clothing off and discards both pairs of pants to the side of the bed. He gave me a gentle shove, and that's all he ever needed to push me over. What is he..? Oh!

I threw my head back as his mouth made contact with my growing need. I can't control my body, or the sounds that I make. A deep moan came from my throat, I wasn't sure I could make such a noise. I could feel every muscle in my body relax and be completely useless… Well, all but one. I feel helpless, vulnerable… But this time… It's not unpleasant, quite the opposite.

* * *

Light's hands traveled from L's shoulders to his hips as he gently worked L's erection. L writhed at every careless caress. Light pulled back from L's groin and leaned in and whispered into L's ear, "I need you."

Light chuckled as L's dark eyes widened slightly, laying himself back, smirking. L sat up quickly and trailed his fingers up the inner thighs of Light with curiosity filling his facial features. "Need?" Light nodded slowly. L leaned in and kissed him softly tangling his fingers in Light's tresses once again.

The moonlight poured through the window as L finally found the courage to inch his hips closer to Light's. Light bit his bottom lip and threw his head back as he felt his partner's fingers enter him and begin a scissor motion. L kept C's lesson close in mind, "Always prep, don't go in dry."

"L… Ah- please." Hearing Light beg for him was enough to excite him into obliging. Light arched his back and moaned loudly and tightened around L, which made him moan deeply and begin moving.

A glitter of precum elicited itself from Light's member as L continued to thrust into his partner. L ran his fingers up the silky skin of Light's member. Causing the other young man to moan out and buck his hips. A small smile curved on L's lips as he wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and pump in sync with his thrusts. L could feel Light's body stiffen, "L… I'm going…"

L released Light's member and braced himself up with his arms on either side of Light thrusting in roughly, Light winced and cried out in pleasure as he released himself. L bit down on Light's bottom lip and pulled slightly, provoking another beg, "Don't stop, L. If there's a God… Show him to me." His eyes were half closed and glazed over.

L thrusted into Light creating the skin slapping sound as the bed creaked under them giving way to their passion. Pushing in an upward motion, he innervated more lustful cries from Light as he made contact with his prostate. "Harder…" Light begged in a raspy voice.

L grabbed hold of Light's shoulders and he pulled himself all the way in filling his partner completely. He moaned deeply at the sensation of being completely buried into Light and dug his short nails into Light's velvet skin. He gave a few hard thrusts causing Light to scream out in pleasure, "L-Light… I…"

L was pulled into a deep kiss as he released himself into his partner. "I love you, L."

L pulled himself apart from Light and collapsed next to him with a tired smile, pulling him into a tight hug, "I love you more than anything, Light… I mean it. If it would make you happy… I'll stay here."


	12. Circumstances Leading To You

The door creaked open and Beyond cleared his throat and gave a small smile, his voice almost calming, "You guys ready? It's almost noon."

I opened my eyes slightly and realized that Beyond knew exactly what happened last night… It wouldn't be hard to figure out, our clothes discarded on the flood and sleeping until the wee hours of the afternoon. He didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him. I smell coffee. I kissed Light's ear who groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, I pulled my pants up and slipped my shirt over my head and stumbled out of the door being blinded by the light of the home. I never pictured the most reclusive Whammy to live in such a bright home… Or, was that why he ran away… He wanted to live in the light.

Perching myself at the table Beyond smiled and placed coffee in front of me with lots of sugar. Guess he did his homework. Wouldn't expect much less from someone whose supposedly my cousin. He sat across from me, a goofy smirk on his face but he said nothing. We sat in silence until Light flopped himself in the seat between us rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Would you like some coffee, Light? You look like a train wreck." Beyond said flatly.

Light nodded tiredly, "Yes, please."

Beyond smiled as he stood up and poured another cup, "How do you take it?"

"Black is fine." Both Beyond and I stared at him. I suppose it shouldn't really surprise me. He doesn't seem like much of one to sugar coat anything… Or was he so tired of sugar coating everything that he drinks his coffee bitter. Beyond shrugged and set the steaming cup in front of him than took his place at his seat.

Silence was all we needed to communicate. Not a word was said, but all was understood. Beyond and Light had come to an understanding. C didn't kill me for interrupting them. And the loudest confession… I loved Light. But silence was all that was passed. But, the small smile Light gave me… It gave me a warm feeling in my stomach, how irrational these emotions can be, but, I knew, he loved me too… And I guess in the end… That's all that matters.

"Let's get going. School resumes tomorrow. Shouldn't keep you guys from your homework." Beyond washed the cups and set them on the rack to dry.

"Don't you have a bunch of homework as well, Beyond?" Light asked.

"No. All my homework has been emailed to me as the days progressed. I requested it, so I didn't miss anything and needed to catch up, I detest being behind. I hate losing, especially to you, Light." Beyond gave him a playful nudge and chuckled. It must run in the family. This insistent need to win.

Light smirked at Beyond's whimsical attitude, I'm glad they get along. That would be awkward to be with someone and have your only family hate him. Beyond wrote a simple note for Caspian, "School Friday, be back Saturday."

We walked out and Beyond locked the house behind us. I gave the house one last admiring glance. I'm glad C turned out alright… Normal, even. The ride home was much faster than it seemed coming here. Probably because, a part of me never wanted to come back. Beyond parked his car and locked it, the vehicle gave a high pitched beep. I didn't know what to say. I never do in these situations. So, I guess, let's hope he'll settle for… "I'll see you tomorrow, Light."

He nodded and waved, it stung slightly, but looking up at his house I saw why. Mr. Yagami. Beyond glanced up to where my eyes had trailed, if he's actually related to me. He gets it. He gave a wave to Mr. Yagami who pulled the curtains shut. So… The families warred. I see. Well. Maybe not Mrs. Yagami and Mrs. Birthday. They seem like old hens who've been best friends for life. Speaking of, who are both at the Birthday's home. I walked in with Beyond and waved to the mothers. "Did you boys have fun?" Eva Birthday. My aunt, by blood. She is my mother's sister, I guess we get our crazy hair from them. "How's Caspian? Where's Light? I had hoped he'd stop by before he went home, such a lovely boy, Sachiko."

I smirked slightly, she's undeniably British, talks a lot and uses words like lovely and bloody to express herself. The mothers went about their conversation. Beyond smiled and gently nudged my shoulder and whispered, "You realize they both know, right?"

I blushed beet red and both of the women talking stopped and giggled, Sachiko patted the seat next to her… Here we go. "L, I really want you to know, I approve of anything that will make him happy… But, we'll have to find a way to tell Soichiro…"

As she finished her sentence loud banging could be heard from next door, oh no. I stood up with both of the Mrs, and followed them outside. "So! You go and finally spend some time with other people and you come home a faggot?! Is that what you're saying?!" I winced at Mr. Yagami's words… I figured it wouldn't take the detective long to figure it out…

Light left the house and slammed the door behind him, "Light!" His mother called to him but his body language tells me he's not in any mood to talk. He just gave his mom a sad glance and ran down the street. Sachiko straightened her dress, "If you'll excuse me, Eva. Soichiro and I have some matters that require discussion."

"Always a pleasure, Sachiko. If you need a place to stay, don't you dare hesitate. You know we have a cottage north of here, about an hours drive." I watched the woman converse back and forth like nothing serious just happened.

Beyond had grabbed his coat and already started for his car. His shoulder caught by Sachiko, "Bring my baby home, Beyond."

He hugged her softly, "I'll search all night if I have to."

"I… I want to help. It's my fault."

Sachiko gave my a sympathetic smile and touched my cheek, "Nothing is your fault. Don't you ever think that it is."

Beyond tugged on my arm, "We'll lose him if we don't move quick, I've known Light a while, when that kid runs, he sprints." I nodded and headed to Beyond's car.

* * *

After driving for a couple hours letting him cool down, as Beyond said, "He's got a wicked temper. Let's let him chill for a bit." We stopped at the coffee shop that everyone knew was Light's favorite.

But as we exited the car I jogged towards the park, "Go ahead. I don't think he's there… He wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. I think I know where he is." Beyond just smiled and leaned against his car and lit a cigarette.

Reaching the park I panted. I don't do running. I glanced up to see a figured haunched over on a bench as the sun started setting. I gave a relieved sigh to see him. Shuffling over to him I sat next to him. He hid his face in his hands and silently cried. I hate to see him suffering like this. Because, I couldn't just leave it. If I would have left it at I can't stay, it wouldn't be this way. "I love you." Maybe not the best thing to say, but it's all I can think of… Before my thoughts can progress any further into what to do next he gripped my waist and hid his face in the crook of my arm. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him close. It seemed the closer he got the harder he tried not to cry. "Just let it out. You'll feel better."

I heard a car pull up behind us and I looked back to see Beyond leaning on his black BMW facing the opposite way.

Before I knew it, my shirt was more than a little wet. How should I feel? I'm upset that his father can't accept him for the wonderful person he is, but, I'm happy… That sounds sadistic, I'm happy that he's comfortable enough to let me see him like this… As tragic as the circumstances may be. I heard him whisper something in between sobs. "I'm sorry." Sorry? For what? Being you? Being human?

"For what?" I tried to make my voice sound as comforting as I could… It basically sounded like a robot with a loose gear.

"Your shirt." Light sat up straight and wiped a few stray tears away.

"It's fine. Hopefully it won't be the last time you cry on it." I mentally face palmed. That sounded much better in my secret vault of thoughts.

Light laughed in between sad gasps, "Weirdly enough. That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me… Aside from last night."

I smiled weakly, "That sounded horrendously sadistic. Sounded way better in my head. I mean, I hope, that this isn't the last time I comfort you, in anything. Nonetheless, something that hurts. If a few soaked shirts is the price of your happiness… I think that is a price I can happily pay."

Light gave me a crumbling smile, trying to be strong isn't going to make this go away, Light. "You know? You're a jerk." He chuckled softly wiping more tears away. I meekly smiled back, I didn't mean to be. He hugged me tightly, "Thank you… Thank you and Beyond for coming to find me. He probably isn't thrilled."

"He was the first one out the door when you ran off down the street. He promised your mom he'd bring you back." I sat quietly as the sun was midway through setting. Light stared at me as if I had just told him that aliens exist and they possessed my cousin. "He was! Don't look at me like that."

Light smiled and hugged me tightly, the Yagami's a strong handful of people. This is actually starting to hurt. He released a little, perhaps he could feel me tightening up a bit. "I love you, too, L." I was so relieved to hear those words.

* * *

Eventually, I coaxed Light into going home, with me and Beyond. There was no way he was going home, home. I wonder… Would Light have actually run away? Is it safe for me to take credit for him still being here? He's smart, cunning, attractive and above all, cut-throat… I think he would have made it in the outside world with nothing but the clothes on his back.

I walked him home and Beyond drove home ahead of us. Light's phone chimed with a text from Beyond: "Mom says you don't have a choice, you're staying at our house, as she says 'final is final, you make that young man come home.' So, your mom packed you a small bag… Guess your stuck with us now… -B"

Light sighed as we passed his house, I held his hand tighter, "I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. I'm happy. You're happy. Isn't that what matters?"

He nodded. "You're right. He was going to hit the roof anyway. Because, if you're leaving… I am too…" I smiled at his words, but, something inside me tells me, he means them. I pulled him up to our house and opened the door.

Were greeted with my family that offered nothing but warms smiles. I'm thankful. I'm glad that I'm part of this household. "Where do you want to sleep, Light? Wouldn't be much of an offer to give you the office… So, if you want you can stay with L in his room." Eva, she's so kindhearted.

A knock was heard on the door and I opened it to see Sayu and Sachiko. Both holding bags… Oh dear. I brought my thumb up to my bottom lip and stood aside. Sachiko threw her arms around Light, "Oh, I was so worried!" He lowly hugged his mother and Sayu ran past me and hugged both of them.

Beyond hugged all three of them, Sayu blinked a couple of times and blushed at Beyond's closeness, "Beyond? What are you doing?"

He shrugged and smiled with his eyes closed hugging them, "It felt right." Successfully making both Light and Sachiko laugh.

* * *

After a couple hours, both mothers in the kitchen talking, Ben, my uncle watching tv, Beyond helping Sayu with her homework… Both me and Beyond knows she doesn't need help in science. He doesn't seem to mind, so, why bother pointing out the obvious. Not feeling the need to hide from my family, Light and I watched tv on the couch cuddled together.

A loud pound was heard on the door, "Get out here!"

I glanced at Beyond who had a sadistic smile, he leaned against the door and latched the chain lock, deadbolt and handle lock and said in a high pitched voice, "Not by the hair of my chinny chin, chin!" I choked back a laugh as my uncle chuckled. The pounding grew louder. "Jesus! Soichiro! If you pound any harder I'll have to call you!" Beyond had no problem going back and forth with Mr. Yagami. "Tell you what! You go home and figure out what you did wrong, and MAYBE your family will forgive your selfish and childish behavior, grow up! The world isn't about you!" There was a long silence before the front door of next door slammed shut. Beyond nodded at the next door house and raised his middle finger at Soichiro who was watching the home. "Fuck off!"

Eva chuckled, "Alright, enough, Beyond." She tried to sound firm but ended up giggling. "But seriously! Kids! Bed! It's late and there is still school tomorrow! Just survive tomorrow and you have the weekend."

I turned the light on in my room and cracked the window open, "They like it warmer in the house than I prefer." Light smiled and collapsed on my bed. He must be exhausted. I turned the light off and smiled sitting next to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he hugged me softly.

At some point I drifted to sleep, a cold breeze blew into my window, making me sleepily open my eyes. I heard the sounds of soft breathing next to me. I snapped my eyes open and searched my immediate area, so see… Light Yagami. I smiled softly and brought my thumb to my bottom lip. Maybe not the most pleasant… But they are mine…

…My Circumstances Leading To You…


End file.
